zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 27
Official Summary On a search for the rare element Splodium-235, ZIM discovers that deep beneath his own base lies another alien base. And inside it is another alien. And this alien claims he took over the Earth years ago. Is he insane? More importantly, can ZIM steal his supply of Splodium-235 and get out? Or will he keep ZIM in his base forever because… well… he’s just so lonely down there? https://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-28 Release Issue 27 was released on January 24, 2018. Variations Invader zim 27 var.png|Drew Rausch standard retail cover Invader zim 27.png|Maddie C variant cover Issue #27 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Drew Rausch standard retail cover #Maddie C variant cover Characters in Issue #27 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis Zim, GIR, and Minimoose are watching a documentary on the Stuff Network about beavers attacking people. This reminds Zim about an army of ten thousand splodie-beavers he ordered GIR to create but forgot about. However, he checks in on them and finds that most of them are gone, GIR having sent them to his "space pals" on other planets. Wanting to make more beavers but finding that he's all out of the key element Splodium-238, Zim searches for more and finds that there's a large amount of it buried deep underneath his base. Using his drill pants, Zim and GIR dig down to where the Splodium is detected, and discover a base belonging to the Dooxisi, whom Zim describes as being the most boring race in the galaxy. While Zim is trying to figure out how to break into what he assumes is an abandoned base, GIR simply knocks on the door. The two are thus greeted by the owner of the base, Xooxi, and a pair of his giant mole servants. He reveals that he took over Earth centuries ago, then clarifies to a confused Zim that he just took over the underground of the planet, which he considers to be the good part. Zim is doubtful of this, but doesn't question it and instead asks for Xooxi's Splodium. Xooxi agrees to hand it over, as he doesn't use it anymore, but then asks if Zim wants to hear the story of his conquest. Zim agrees on instinct, then immediately regrets it as he remembers how boring the Dooxisi are. Zim tries to get GIR to scan for the Splodium when Xooxi steps out of the room, only for GIR to get distracted when Xooxi returns with cookies. He then begins going over pictures taken during his "conquest", greatly boring Zim. Desperate, Zim texts GIR a message telling him to call Zim, which Zim will pretend is an important call he has to take in another room, only for GIR's loud yelling over the call to alert Xooxi to what they're doing. Zim is able to pass it off as a joke rather than trying to get away, but this leads to Xooxi fetching a board game wherein players merely move pieces around an empty circle indefinitely. Eventually, Zim snaps and calls out the game as boring, which by the rules of the game means he wins. When Xooxi suggests playing again, Zim discreetly sends a message to Minimoose, telling him to come down with weapons and create a distraction. When he knocks on the door of the base, Zim acts as though it's an attack and runs off. Running through the halls, Zim finally finds the Splodium, only to discover that Xooxi's used it all to create splodie-moles. Xooxi then shows up and reveals that Minimoose's "distraction" was just showing off his weapons. Dragged back to Xooxi's living room, Zim is forced to listen to another boring story, which drags on and on (to the point that the artist breaks the fourth wall to say he's giving up on drawing the issue due to boredom) until Zim finally snaps and tells Xooxi to shut up, making it clear he finds him boring and was only interested in him for the Splodium. Insulted, Xooxi declares war on Zim with his splodie-moles, with Zim returning the favor with his splodie-beavers. A TV documentary similar to the one at the start of the issue then details how "the dumbest battle in galactic history" carried on, ending with one of the beavers remembering it could explode, destroying them all including Zim and Xooxi. The issue then ends with Dib and Gaz at the smoking crater of Zim's base. Gaz, annoyed, questions how the TV show knew about Zim and Xooxi's battle and managed to make a documentary about it so soon, while Dib dramatically says he doesn't know. Facts of Doom *In the episode "Zim Eats Waffles" Dib was worried that Zim could go after their beaver technology, in this issue it apparently came true. *The fact that Zim refers to the Dooxisi solely in the past tense would suggest they're extinct. If so, this means Xooxi is the last of his kind. *This story features the second time a comic issue has broken the fourth wall through a means other than Recap Kid's opening narrations. The first was Issue 23, when the Roboparents outright told Dib he wasn't in that issue. *It's revealed in this Issue that the Irkens are not the only species who have Invaders sent to other planets, since the Dooxisi apparently also conquer worlds or at the very least underground worlds. *This is the second issue to end with Dib arriving at Zim's recently-exploded base. The first was Issue 17, in the backup story. *This is the first non-oneshot issue since Issue 12 to not have art by Warren Wucinich. The art style is noticeably different from the other non-oneshot issues. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 27 Category:Volume 6